dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Daizenshuu
Excellent Job! I am very impressed with the immediate turn-around with this wiki page. Meleniumshane90 02:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 02:04, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Try to go to the website then. Thank you I Gave it my all. (Goten.GT1 02:18, 5 November 2008 (UTC)) Fact was it writin by sensai cause if it wasnt we cant say oh Daizenshuu didnt say it. :Dragon Ball GT wasn't written by Akira Toriyama, but we still present the information from that series in articles. The Daizenshuu is an authorized guide to Dragon Ball. -- 13:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) English? Do these come in English? Also I was wondering if the perfect files come in English as well? If Toriyama wasn't the author... Does anybody know who was? Tokeupdude 13:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :His assistants. 13:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Any names by chance? ;p Tokeupdude 14:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't believe they were individually credited. Check out Bird Studio (Toriyama's company); maybe it'll have them individually listed. ''November'' ''Blue'' 17:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Daizenshuu...is it legit? As you know, the Daizenshuu is a guide that tells you all of the characters' abilities and power levels from Dragon Ball. With that being said, the Daizenshuu gets a lot of criticism for not exactly being "accurate". For example. In the Daizenshuu it states that Frieza's power level at 50% was 60,000,000 and at 100% was 120,000,000, whereas SSJ Goku's power level was 150,000,000. Yet in the anime, Frieza and Goku looked pretty even at times which means that either the Daizenshuu is wrong, or Goku was holding back (which I believe is the latter but that's a different story). And in a Youtube video, provided if this is legit or purely fanmade, tells you all the power levels during the Frieza saga (enclosed here ) but most of the power levels if not all are calculated straight from the manga. Now I know a lot of people are going to say the Daizenshuu is wrong, but the Daizenshuu is an official and published source. And although it was never published directly by Akira Toriyama, he still approved of it. And because it is associated with Dragon Ball Z, it is just as official and legit as the manga. Your thoughts? 19:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Goku was only 150 mil once he became a Super Saiyan and tried his hardest. He dominated Frieza and won the fight, although you're right about Frieza still being able to hit him. I think rather than focus on a raw difference for 30 mil, you should consider the relative strength; there was only a 20% difference between their power. With that small of a difference, things like intelligence and specific techniques can easily turn the tide. I think that Daizenshuu got it right, and that their info in this instance is consistent with the manga and anime. 20:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Okay cool. I just wanted to know if there were also people out there that agreed with the Daizenshuu and its content, considering all the criticism it's always getting. Yeah 150,000,000 vs 120,000,000 to me seems legit. If anyone is trying to say they fought evenly then quite frankly I'll have to disagree. Since scanning a copy over the internet is illegal, does anyone know where I can gain access to a copy if possible? : 00:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : Yet Vegeta beat﻿ Cui, Dordoria, and Normal Zarbon with a 25%, 9%, and 5% difference. Also Goku said that a Kaioken 2x wouldn't do anything to Vegeta Vegeta (Earth)=18,000 Goku Earth KKx2=16000 That's an 11% difference maybe less. So the difference in their power does matter. How do you explain that? 04:26, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure what there is to explain, it seems pretty clear. Being stronger obviously gives you an advantage, but it can be overcome with strategy and tenacity. This i9s true in real life so it should be true in Dragon Ball too. Something being ten times as strong is a different story; strategy might not matter there. 00:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) By the way, Goku was already fairly tired when he fought Frieza as a Super Saiyan, and both Future Goku and Future Trunks were able to defeat Frieza easily when Frieza returned as Mecha Frieza. 02:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah those guys were stronger, nobody ever said otherwise and dodoria and Zarbon may have not been the best samples but the end argument is the same. Goku was >16000 yet Vegeta still forced him to go KKx3. Also Vegeta powered up after Goku's attack so he could be < 18000 during the KKx2 attack. 14:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Didn't the Daizenshuu state that Perfect Cell has a power level of 9 million? Kinda questioning the credibility of it.....MegaBossMan (talk) 17:04, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Does the Daizenshuu state something about Super Vegito's power? There was a Dragon Ball Wiki forum where someone said that the Daizenshuu, from what he or she was told, states that Super Vegito is only three times stronger than Buuhan. Does it really state that?Disasters GoOn (talk) 03:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Disasters GoOn Romadzi Real romadzi of this databook is the Taizenshu or Daizenshu?